


Lost Souls

by writersbllock



Category: Arya Stark/Gendry - Fandom, Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Jon Snow - Fandom, ModernJonerys, Robb Stark/ Margaery Tyrell - Fandom, game of thrones, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersbllock/pseuds/writersbllock
Summary: Lost Souls:where drugs are the answer to Daenerys Targaryenwhere Jon Snow thought drugs were the answerwhere just maybe they are the answer to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

The world is a mysterious place out there. Everyday there is something different. Everyone changes, every place changes, everything changes. The world simply never stays the same. Everyday somebody dies and another person takes their place. Some cultures call it reincarnation, I call it life. We all say our first word and then we grow up. Some of us have life planned out years before we even know how to properly add. But most of us in the world are just lost souls that are trying to find our way in this place we call "the universe". Funny you know how there is scientific evidence proving that the world was made by a "big bang", or people who believe God made it. The lost souls say that it's a circle that holds people on it.

Lost Souls: the people who have a soul but don't know what to do with it so we get lost in the world. You're lucky if you're a lost soul. The whole world is waiting for you to experience it's journeys. Now even though we are lost we find love the best journey of all. Well some of us do.

Welcome to the world of lost souls. If your lucky enough maybe you'll be able to experience the world like us.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will feel the same again.

Daenerys 

"Little ghost, you are listening, Unlike most you don't miss a thing, You see the truth, I walk the halls invisibly, I climb the walls, no one sees me, No one but you". I don't know why but that lyric always hit a spot in my heart. It kinda describes me in a way. If you're wondering why I'm talking about little ghosts and how nobody sees me but you is because somebody in school last year asked me yesterday why i always walk the halls with my head down and earbuds in my ear and I simply said "I'm waiting for that one person to see me". And here we are 4 guys and another year and still nobody has seen me. Expect for that one girl who I'm pretty sure was making fun of me.

Anyway it's the beginning of junior year which means I have to start looking at colleges and keeping my 3.8 GPA to get into a college with a scolarship. No I'm not a nerd, I just know a lot of stuff. If you're wondering where I live it's in Haley's apartment. She got a two bedroom so I could live with her. It's not the best but it's better then my car or in a tunnel always being worried of getting raped or killed. Every morning before school I take a shower and ocanisally smoke weed or a cigratte. Which by the way isn't that bad if you knew what i did when i was younger. I get dressed in the usual grey jeans, a tank top that holes in it and a leather jacket with my ankle black boots. I wear my hair straight but a little curly at the ends; but I end up doing intricate braids with it anyway. So let's begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve started on this journey, but do we continue?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, in the crazy world.

**Daenerys**

* * *

So apparently there's this bright light you see before you die or that's what they tell you. But how do they know? Did they resurrect from the dead to tell us that? Only the people who faced death knows what's it like. Anybody else is simply lying or just wants to sound cool. Either way don't believe anybody until you've witnessed it for yourself and even then don't believe it. Now you may be asking yourself why I'm speaking about the white light and dying well because I've witnessed dying before but didn't die and I might be a little high. Either way I know what I'm talking about. 

So I guess this where you get to know all about me and find out why I'm taking you on this journey well, here we go I guess. The name is Daenerys Targaryen . I'm 18 and I have no family. Not one bit. My mom overdosed on drugs when I was 12, my dad got arrested and killed himself in jail and my sister was drowned by my mom. Gotta love family. For most of my life I was in a foster care but my the age of 15 I left. I just packed a bag and left. Ever since then I've been on my own. Okay maybe not on my own but enough to know what it feels like. I have a group of friends, we call ourselves the lost souls. We all have the same background and we all met around. The only person who honestly gets me is Missandei. She's been my best friend since I was 13 when I tried to kill myself.

I've been arrested twice for drug use not so great on school records. Oh forgot to mention that I'm a junior in high school. Yay! I guess taking in mommy's footsteps take place here. The only difference between her and I is that I don't get pregnant at 16 and run away to be with a junkie. I was in love once and it was great in all but then you know reality struck and I realized what he wanted. Sex. Funny, that all guys want from you is sex and you can't even give that without worrying about getting pregnant or getting aids. Well I didn't get either. So go me!

This is only the beginning of my fucked up life. You wanna learn more your going to have to continue to go through my crazy journey and find out how I became who I am today. Like I said half the stuff I'm saying here I'm pulling out of my ass, I'm high right now. But I can say this and know I'll remember it in the morning there's only one life you live so why are you going to sit at home and wonder what if, when you could be wondering why not. So remember that little white light those skeptics talk about, well yeah you're about to see that little white light a whole lot. Good luck. You're going to need it.

\----------------------------------------------------

Enjoy.x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s begin. xo.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's begin.

**Jon**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Where do I begin? With a name I presume. I'm Jon...Jon Snow. I'm a ordinary 22 year old guy; unless you consider the fact that my mom was killed and I live with my siblings (I guess) and father. Long story shot my father had an affair with my mother while him and his wife were having "problems". I was the, what do you call it gift of the two? I love my family as much as I can love them. I have a bond with each of them that I cherish, but they'll never understand the scrutiny of being the product of an affair. Their mother hates me. I can't blame her, I would also hate the kid who came into my life that my husband had with another women. I've only been in love once. She was...something else. That story is for another time. Right now, I have to drop my sisters off at school. Let's begin; shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xo.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part has two point of views.  
> the journey has begun.

**Daenerys**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ramsay come on man." Ramsay Bolton. How do I describe this guy? He's the schools drug dealer. He's not the only one but he is the only one who has what I need. But, he does this to me all the time. If I'm two cents short he'll beat my ass and threaten me with a vague "i'll kill you". Pathetic if you ask me, but he's the only guy at school who has decent drugs. And yes I am buying drugs at school.

"Darling, I told you, either you have the money or you give me something else in return." he said to me while licking his lips and staring at my breasts.

"Fuck you Ramsay." I say starting to walk away. But as I'm walking away he grabs my arm a little to hard for my liking.

"Oh you would like that. Me taking you rough on the floor for a little hit of something. All you have to do is ask." he says while the grip on my arm is getting stronger and his other hand somehow made its way to my arse.

"Ramsay let go off me. You-you're hurting me." Shit. If anything makes Ramsay Bolton happier it's seeing women cry out in HIS pain.

"Darling darling darling; you know how to make a guy want something more, don't you?" he whispers into my ear. Now if you're wondering why nobody is here trying to stop him then you should probably know that I am not very likable. Plus nobody would ever dare to try and stop Ramsay. His father is a very powerful man. Roose Bolton.

"Ramsay let go." i say trying to sound strong but failing miserably. I'm already shaking of not getting a hit this morning and now I'm shaking because I'll probably end up getting raped by this crazy fucker.

"Sweetheart I-" he starts to say but gets cut off by someone else walking towards us.

"Oi what's going?!"

**Jon**

"Sansa stop touching the radio. I swear to the old gods and new if you keep changing the station i'm throwing you out of this goddamn car." i say half jokingly half not. Sansa Stark. One of my sisters. She looks more like her mother and acted like her when I first came to live here but after her ex and what he did to her; she's grown. I vowed to our father to protect her. To protect all of them.

"Calm down you psycho. Look we're already at school so you can stop your brooding. Now please help me get my project out of this car." she says rolling her eyes laughing.

"Oh great, anything worse then school is seeing Ramsay Bolton making drug deals. Bye Jon, thanks for the ride." Arya says waving to me while walking up to the school.

"See you after Needle!" Ah. Arya Stark. The other sister. She happens to be my favorite but maybe we shouldn't tell anyone that. I call her needle because when she was younger she tried to stab me with a knife. It was all fun and games, but ever since then the name just stuck.

"Oh and it looks like he has gotten himself a pretty friend. Anyway, I gotta go, thanks for the ride!" I wasn't even paying attention to her. I was more focused on the girl with Ramsay. She had silver hair and looked beautiful, but she also looked....scared. Not of him. Of herself.

I started to walk back into my car when I saw him grab her. Don't do it Jon. Just walk away, it has nothing to do with you. Just walk- and that's when I saw her face. Shit.

"Oi what's going on?!" i say walking towards them. Both of their heads snap towards my way. "Ramsay let go of the girl."

"Jon Snow..mind your business and go back to your own life". he says to me but looking at this girl. She never took her eyes off of me.

"Ramsay." I growled at him. "Let. Her. Go." He finally lets her go while chuckling.

"I'll remember this Jon. I'll remember this." The mysterious girl starts to back away from her, but as she starts walking away Ramsay says something again. "oh and Daenerys this is not over darling." he says while turning around and walking away.

"Hey are you okay?" those eyes stare up at me shocked, but angry.

"Next time, mind your fucking business Jon Snow." and with that she's gone. Wait. Let me get this straight. I just helped saved her from Ramsay and she's pissed at me. Me?

Daenerys. That name. That girl; is all I think about for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they met. Not the way you thought? Just wait.   
> like i said, the journey has begun. xo.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're back. read the note on the bottom, thank you. also time jump and another two point of view chapter.

Jon  
It's been two days. Two days since I saw that girl. Two days since I've seen Daenerys Targaryen. I drop off my sisters at school and for the past two days I look for her. And for the past two days I don't see her. She's constantly on my mind. I don't know what it is. I saw something in eyes that reminded me of something I saw in my self. Pain. But not the pain where you get a paper cut or accidentally hurt yourself. Pain where you've lost someone so close to you that nothing in the world matters anymore. I saw that in her. I saw that in Daenerys. For the past two days I've been wanting to see those eyes again; to see who and why she had that pain.   
"Oi Jonny boy, mind telling me why I have a customer out there complaining that their car isn't fixed yet?" That would Davos. My boss.   
"Here are the keys. I was just coming to give them to you." I say smirking.  
"Funny; you are lucky I love you like my own or I would've fired you along time ago." He says walking away.  
"If you did that you would loose all your customers!" I say back watching as he stops and then continues laughing. The thing about Davos is that he's no ordinary boss. Well to me. He saved me. Again another story for another day.   
"I don't get it man. He loves you. He will never fire you. If I did that I would get fired in an instant!" And that ladies and gentlemen would be my friend Grey Worm. The reason he's called Grey Worm is because when he was little he ran around holding his dick and saying "look mommy I caught a worm!"   
"Not true. He's tried to fire me. Too bad he never keeps word." By the time I say this Grey is rolling his eyes with a smirk. "What's with the smirk you arse"  
"The car has been done for two days now and yet you only just remembered now to give him the keys. She's on your mind again; isn't she?" He says still holding that ridiculous grin.  
"Who?" Shit.  
"Right. Who? Play dumb go ahead." He says backing away.......still holding that fucking grin.   
"Fuck off Grey." 

Daenerys   
It's been two days. Two days since I saw that guy. Two days since I've seen that Jon Snow. He drops his sisters off at school and for the past two days I've been watching from a far. For two days I've seen him and for two days I've upped my dosage of pain killers. He saw something in me that many people don't. And that scared me. Not because I thought he was going to hurt me. Well not physically. As much as I'd hate to admit it he saved me. If he didn't show up Ramsay would've had his way. I would've fought but I would've stopped. And that's what scares me. Jon Snow saves my life for a day and I'm not sure anymore if I ever want him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so I might've messed up aging in this book.   
> Jon is the older brother of Sansa and Arya. He's been through some shit and it will be explained in time. Sansa is a senior in high school and Arya is a junior. I've decided to make them a year apart. Daenerys is also a senior. Ramsay is Jon's age; but you'll see why he spends his time at the school later on. Missandei is older then Daenerys but is a year younger then Jon. And they knew their last names because well i don't know. Go with it; thank you. Before you start to judge for the quick love fest; know that I will not rush anything. This is lost souls after all; they don't think they have a place.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right after Daenerys point from last chapter. x.

Daenerys   
One hit. One hit and I'm higher then a kite. I'm starting to think that my pain meds are being laced with something, but I'm going to need everything I can get to get those damn brown eyes out of my head. It's 9:30 at night and I'm walking down a random block as my high starts to go down. I've been high for the past two hours and all I can say is; those eyes are still in my head. Too caught up in my thoughts, I bump into something; no scratch that someone. Hard.   
"Ah shit; watch where your going jackass" I hissed in anger. I don't know why I'm angry. Maybe because I'm not high anymore or maybe because I can't get HIM out of my mind. Pathetic.   
"Well well sweetheart" No. No. No. Please for the love of the of anyone don't let it be who I know it is.   
"Daenerys darling we haven't quite finished our conversation from what was it? Two days ago?" He says smirking that disgusting smirk. Did I mention that he has his two friend behind him?  
"Ramsay we did. I told you to fuck off" I say backing away slowly.   
"Ramsay man you didn't tell us that she was a feisty one?" His friend says licking his lips. Ramsay made the mistake of turning his head. The second he did that I bolted.   
"DAENERYS YOU LITTLE BITCH" Shit. Shit. Shit.  
"Bless whoever is up there" I say with a slight smile because I see a light up ahead. As I'm turning the corner and I look back too make sure they're not close. Big mistake. I ended up tripping on air and scratched my knees bad.   
"Ahh mother of mary." Great now I'm bleeding.   
"Ohhh Daenerys. Thought you lost us" He says in a voice that makes my skin crawl.   
I make it into the light and I know realize that it's a car shop. As I'm hiding under a car, I see footsteps and start to worry even more.   
"Daenerys darling you can't hide forever"   
"Ramsay let's go there's someone else in here and we can't get caught again"  
"This isn't over sweetheart" I wait a little while until I know for sure that they're gone and I slowly make my way out from under the car. Shit I need more pain meds.  
"What the hell were you doing under there?"   
Fuck. This is it. I'm dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-read the first few chapters and realized so many mistakes.oop. hope you still like it.x.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xx.

Jon  
"What the hell were you doing under there?" I say looking at this person who is shaking in fear.  
"Shit-Rams.." The minute she turns around I immediately recognize who it is.  
"Daenerys? What-why-are you bleeding?"   
"J-Jon? Uhh funny story I was running from Ramsay and his minions you could say and I tripped and fell on some air which is funny because I'm actually a good runner but now I'm thinking I suck and I saw the light on in this shop and had to hide so I thought to hide under the car but now I'm thinking that was a bad idea because of my knees and I wonder if-"  
"Daenerys! Breathe." I say stepping closer and as I'm looking into her eyes I see them bloodshot. She's coming down from a high.  
"Right breathe. Okay-uh I should go" she's already backing away and she's still shaking.  
"Daenerys your shaking, coming down from a high and your bleeding. At least let me help you" I say in a nice but somewhat commanding tone.  
"No really I-I'm okay" as she turns around I grab her wrists while taking a step closer.  
"Daenerys". I say daring to take a step closer. “At least let me help you with your knees”   
“Fine.” she says looking up at me.   
But we both don’t make any movements to move. We stand there for what seems to be a life time. After that “life time” passes, I get her to sit in the chair while attempting to tend to her wounds.  
“Dany if you don’t stop shaking your damn legs I won’t be able to help” I say getting agitated with the constant bouncing; but what can I expect she’s high.  
“Dany huh? Sorry I guess I’m a little off right now” I said Dany didn’t I? I didn’t even realize it.   
“Maybe because you’re stoned” I said in a judgmental tone without trying to sound judgmental.  
“I-I’m not stoned” she says looking down at me with those captivating eyes.  
“Really? My mistake you’re not stoned, your coming down from one” I say walking over to the first aid kit.   
“You don’t know me Jon. You can’t judge me. You don’t know what I’ve been through. What I’m going through. You have no right to sit there and help me while judging me. Do yourself a favor and learn how to respect women before you go around making assumptions” Is she kidding? Like is she actually joking? I just saved her ass AGAIN. I’m sitting here helping her with HER WOUNDS and she’s here yelling at me. Me?!   
“First of all I wasn’t judging. I was simply stating the obvious and by the fact that you haven’t denied it yet means I was right. But you are absolutely right Daenerys. I don’t know you. I don’t know what you’ve been through but using isn’t going to fix whatever problems you have.” I say stepping closer to her to where if I took one more step she would be mine.   
“Fuck you” she says closing that space between us. But the second I lean down to tell her to screw off she turns and leaves.   
“Oh and Daenerys you’re welcome for helping you!” I say sarcastically.   
What the hell is wrong with this girl. I try and help her and I always end up the bad guy. I swear to god she’s going to be the death of me and not in the good way.   
And of course as I’m watching her walk away I start to realize that Ramsay will most likely be waiting for her outside. So now I have two options.   
Option one wait in here and let Daenerys fend for herself since she’s always trying to prove to be high and mighty with me   
or   
Option two go out there and take her home to make sure she’s safe.  
Fuck me.   
“Hey wait Daenerys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not really off to a good start.  
> but then again are we?   
> so Jon figured out pretty fast that Dany was high.  
> how?   
> xx.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait.having writers block.  
> how many of you actually like this book? im having an internal battle with myself to continue to write it or not. anyway; enjoy.xx

Daenerys   
"Hey wait Daenerys!" I hear from behind me.   
I stop but I don't turn around. I know it's him. And I'm-I don't know what am I. Happy? Shocked? Whatever it is, I don't want to feel it again. So I keep walking.  
"Daenerys" He says grabbing my wrist. And that's all it took for me.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME JON?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BURNT OUT. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" I scream at him with tears building up. I don't let them fall. I can't. Not in front of him. But the look he gave me was something I've never seen before.  
"Come on. I'm taking you home" He says in a calm voice.   
I don't know why I screamed at him. No I do. I just don't want to admit it to myself yet. But I follow him and get in because well I have nobody else to call. Miss will just worry and I don't want to ruin her date. And well that's the only person who cares about me.  
"Where do you live?" He says all the while looking at the empty road ahead him to make himself not look at me.  
"Up the road. The last house on the right" I say daring to take a look at him. His knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel. His another hand gripping the control shift. If you looked at his body language you would think he was bloody pissed. But his face looks calm.   
After about 10 minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence we arrive at my-Missandei's house. It's nothing too big. But it's nothing too small. It's in a crappy neighborhood and yeah anyone can break in, but what would they take? Money? Ha, funny. Anything valuable? Again joke. My drugs? They can't take what's already gone the second I buy them.   
I haven't moved from my seat. He hasn't moved or told me to get out. We both just look out in to the empty street with a tension in the air. It's kinda nostalgic in a way. The street that is. It's empty. No lights. Nobody walking. No noise. Just empty. Like me. No emotions. No fire in me. No strength. No; anything. He says something that breaks me out of my metaphorical head of mine.  
"I wasn't judging. And yes I don't know you. That doesn't mean drugs is the answer. It wasn't for me, so why is it for you?" I sigh and keep my head down but I can feel his eyes on me.   
"Thank you for the ride Jon." I say stepping out of his car. I walk into my house and never turn around to him. Because once I turn around then I'll break.   
I get into the house and lean my back against the door. The tears start to build up as I walk up into my room and eventually come down stronger then ever. They come down not out of guilt. They come down because like I said. I'm burnt out.   
I sit on my bed and pull out my stash of drugs. Molly. Ex. Acid. Weed. Cocaine. And I can't seem to bring myself to take any because all the while with blurry vision, sniffling and a noiseless house. There's only one question in my head.   
"It wasn't for me, so why is it for you?"   
It's not that I don't know why it is. It's the opposite really. I know exactly why I take the drugs every night and every morning twenty four seven. It's too feel something. Anything. The littlest bit of emotion is what I feel when I snort, smoke or pop any kind of drug.   
But for that one night. That couple of hours. I don't take any. I just stare at them all. Thinking and breaking slowly inside out.   
All because of Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that one sentence is key.   
> i liked writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it.   
> Xx.


	10. Chapter 10

Daenerys   
Getting up this morning I can already tell that if Jon stays in my life I will not make it. My head is pounding. My mouth is dry. My skin feels like it's on fire. And this is only a couple of hours of not taking anything. I don't even know why I didn't take them. I don't owe him anything.   
"Daenerys if you don't get your ass up, you will be late for class!!" Miss screams while walking into my room and turning on my lights.   
I groan and sit up looking outside. Again it's empty. Like me.  
"So what was it last night?"   
"What?"  
"What did you take last night? Molly? Acid?"   
"I-I"  
"Shut up i know you've been taking them. I know you haven't stopped since I found you on the floor with vomit surrounding you."  
"Why haven't you tried to stop me?"  
"Because there is no stopping you" Miss says leaving my room with a sadness on her face. She isn't wrong. There is no stopping me. I overdosed three months ago and here I am still taking everything.   
She cares about me I know that; but how can you care for someone when the person doesn't care for them self? Sighing I get out of bed and braid my hair and change into black jeans with my sneakers and dark red long sleeve shirt. I look at my stash and pull out a little white pill. I take it with in an instant.   
I go downstairs and as I'm about to leave I say into the house "I'm sorry that I'm not who you want me to be". 

Standing in the corner of the school smoking, just looking at the happy people I cringe. They're all living their happy lives with their families while I have nobody. Miss if the closet thing I have to a family and even she's disappointed in me. The sound of a a certain name breaks me out of my thoughts and I know all too well that I need a stronger drug right now.   
"Thanks for the ride again Jon! Don't forget I don't need a ride home! Love you!" Sansa fucking Stark. That annoying red head. I have nothing against her. Really; she's just an annoying existence. 

Before I know it I'm walking up to him.   
"Hey you!" I scream.   
Why?   
Let's blame it on the high. 

Jon  
"Sansa if you touch this radio one more time I swear-"  
"Oh shut it. You swear what? You'll lecture me to death?"   
"Fuck you and get out." I say pulling up to the school. I get out to help her take her project out of the car. As she's talking to me I can't help but look around for her. She's been on my mind since that night. More and more. She's like a virus in a computer you want to get rid of but it keeps coming back.   
"Thanks for the ride again Jon! Don't forget I don't need a ride home! Love you! Sansa says breaking me out of my thoughts of her. As I'm waving goodbye and getting ready to leave I hear someone walking up to me and screaming and I already know that voice. It's the voice that has been haunting me.   
"Hey you!"   
"What do you want Daenerys?" I say a both harshly but I can already tell by her eyes she's high. Again.   
"First of all stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you. Okay?"  
"Me stay away from you? Daenerys YOU walked over here and YOU started talking to me" I say starting to turn around but a small hand grabs my arm and tunes me around.  
"No! I mean stay out of my head! I don't want you in my head! I don't need you and your philosophical words in my head! Got it?!" She screams at me. I don't even have a chance to respond because she walks away with a bunch of people looking at us. I watch her leave and all I can think is she will be the end of me. And it seems I will be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .xo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time jump.  
> Daenerys point of view for a reason.   
> .xo.

Daenerys   
You know when people ask you if you love them or why you didn't say you loved them back? And you just look at them and all you can think is how can I love you when I can't even love myself?  
Well here I am standing at my mothers grave thinking, how can I love anyone after loosing you? How can I possibly move on from loosing you? How can I wake up every morning and think it's okay I'm alive, but you aren't? How can I be here on this earth when you aren't? How?   
And within all those unanswered questions floating in my mind; I ended up here. At the body shop where you work. Standing here outside, looking at the sign that says "Ned's Car Shop". Standing here listening to the faint rock music and your laughing in the background. Standing here with my cigarette hanging in my two fingers just sitting there; burning slowly. Standing here wondering if I'll ever come into those doors or am I going to walk away and just forget everything.  
And within all those thoughts going through my mind I end up here; ringing this bell at the desk. Ringing the bell seeing this reddish/brown haired girl come out and asking "Hi I'm Margaery Stark; how can I help you?" Ringing this bell and answering   
"Hi I'm looking for Jon. Jon Snow? Is he here?" Ringing this bell, hoping; no praying to the old gods and new that you aren't here. Ringing this bell and with this girl Margaery Stark answering that you are here and if I want to see you.   
And within that statement; I answered no and left. Within that statement I walked and walked till I was here. Within that statement I ended up here at my mothers gravestone where it reads; "Rhaella Targaryen. Beloved mother and wife. The sun and stars of the universe"; oh how that was true. Within that statement I broke.   
I broke tonight. I broke at home alone. I broke in my room with the thoughts I own and so desperately want gone. I broke tired. I broke with the saying in my mind "a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing". I broke because a Targaryen alone in the world is truly a terrible and lonely thing in this world. I broke because it was true.   
I broke when I heard the doorbell ring. I broke when I walked down the stairs. I broke when I opened the door. I broke when I saw it was you.   
You. You came here. You stood on my porch. You asked me "hey, Margaery told me you came by today. Is everything okay?" You looked at me and saw my red eyes. You knew that everything was indeed not okay.   
"Can I come in?" You asked me so softly.   
So softly that I didn't even need to hesitate when I opened the door more and let you in. I didn't even hesitate when you and I turned around to face each other and I hugged you. I didn't even hesitate when you hugged me back and a tear came down my face.   
I didn't even hesitate when I asked "can you stay tonight?"   
You didn't hesitate to turn around and lock my doors . You didn't hesitate to walk me upstairs and into my room. You didn't hesitate to lay with me.   
"I'm scared" I said to you so lowly.  
"What are you scared of" you asked in a raspy voice.  
"Of you. I'm scared of you" I said and fell into darkness.  
I'm scared of you, Jon Snow. I'm scared that when I do fall in love with you, it will break me completely and I won't survive a minute of it. I'm scared of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but if you don't understand this chapter then message me.this chapter starts backwards. The middle/ends is the beginning but read it in the way it goes. It's a little confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
>  So this will be a Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen modern love story. I don't own any of the characters obviously. If you don't like this book then stop reading, thanks. If you want to critique it, go ahead, I'm writing this because I can and want too. If you like this book then I will be gratefully appreciative. Some chapters will be long and some will be short. If you've never seen Game of Thrones before then you can read this book it has nothing to do with the actual plot of the show; I'm just using the characters for my aspect. There will also be other ships in this book, but for the most part it is a Jon/Daenerys centered story.


End file.
